Hellsing: Official
by Tina senpai
Summary: A short story I wrote for my friends Birthday, surrounding her OC and Alexander Anderson.


Hellsing: Official

~Happy Birthday Kat~

~12th of march~

Kat dashed about the kitchen like a maniac on fire. Truth be told, it wasn't her on fire, it was one of her dishes.

"No, no, no! Out!" She quickly turned the stove off and moved the pan away to cool down. She sighed and gasped for breath, wandering what could possibly be happening. Truth be told, she wasn't having the best of days.

She'd started with a rude awakening, one of the kids deciding to play a prank by running down the hallway and throwing poppers against the walls and floor. She'd practically leapt out of her room in just her nightie and templar sword, only releasing it had been a joke when the small boy was being dragged down the hall past her, a sour look on his face at being caught.

Then, after morning mass, she'd quickly got to work in the kitchen, where she hadn't had a bit of peace or quiet.

She'd had children running in and out all day, either trying to 'help' her in the kitchen, steal sweet treats or pull her outside for a game to play. All the time, she'd been rushing back and forth and run low on all her reserved energy, having to take small shots of energy drinks and nibble on some of the food she'd prepared, trying to keep her body alert.

Even Teresina and the twins had been coming in frequently, Teresina occasionally stopping people from coming in and the twins trying the hardest to help her. All they really could do was put the clean cups and dishes away, dropping one or two at points.

Kat had finally caught up with herself, managing to cook enough food to keep until tomorrow afternoon and finishing all main and important meals for the hard working priests and nuns.

She'd just put aside a special plate, when she thought of who it was for. She smiled sweetly and sighed, shaking off the feeling that was creeping over her. Her beloved Alexander hadn't come to see her today. Not even word had been sent out from someone to her from him to say when he was arriving. She knew it was nothing serious to worry about, but she still had a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was up. She just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Mama!" Teresina ran in and quickly grabbed her adoptive mother by the hand, not even caring if she'd been interrupting something important, "quick, quick, you must come!"

"What? Teresina what's wrong? What's happened?" Kat willingly allowed the girl to pull at her hand, tugging out of the kitchen and towards the hallway.

"Come on! Hurry!" Teresina peeked over her shoulder and had a small glint in her eye, pulling Kat down the hallway and towards one of the large rooms.

Kat' worry grew a little. Not because she feared something was wrong, but because of the small glint in her daughter' eye that meant something was DEFINETELY up. And Alex was most likely behind it.

"In, in, in!" Teresina opened a door in front of her and pulled her mother inside, making sure she was properly in the room.

"Teresina, wh-HEY!" Kat suddenly jumped when something was pulled down in front of her eyes, obscuring her view, "ok boys, either stop it or get it over with, mummy has to finish up some work."

Kat obviously thought it was the twins playing a silly prank, folding her arms across her chest.

"Urm...it's not the twins. Now don't freak out!" Heinkel' voice sounded from in front of Kat, "just...vell...trust us, okay. Ve have to do something."

"...ok, no." Kat simply said and went to turn around, only to be restrained by a pair of arms around her waist and around her legs.

"Please sis! Don't struggle and we'll get this over with as soon as possible!" Yumiko said from behind her and quickly set to work.

"What are you-AH! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE! DON'T PULL THAT-HEY!"

The room was filled with Kat' pleas and abusive threats, Yumiko and Heinkel occasionally taking punches to the gut and face, but continuing their work as they stripped Kat, quickly sprayed her all over with something that made her feel fresh and clean and proceeded to dress her up in some form of garment.

She was soon placed into a pair of comfy shoes, still blindfolded and quickly pulled away again, hearing a door click open before she was pushed inside.

"Ok guys, jokes over, so not funny any more! And I don't think Alex would appreciate his woman being handled in such a fashion!" Kat pouted and blushed beneath her blindfold, sniffing in the beautiful scent of the room around her and feeling warm candlelight close to her.

"Ay', but only if he was doing the handling." A familiar voice chuckled at Kat and she tilted her head to the side.

"Alex?...Ok, what is going on?" Kat shook her head from left to right, trying to see if she could sneak a peak at who ever was near her.

"Now." Was all he said, giving the signalling to who ever was behind Kat.

Kat felt the blindfold slip from her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, as if scared to look upon her surroundings, keeping her lids still closed.

"Kitten...look."

It wasn't a command or a question, but a simple statement and a wish. Kat flicked her eyes open and for a few seconds, allowed the image of the entire room to absorb into her system. She almost sobbed at the beauty of the entire place.

Alex stood before her, wearing a pair of long white trousers and a simple white top, the first two top buttons left open for comfort, showing Kat his delectable smooth skin.

It was not the combination of tight leather trousers and jacket, hanging open over a tight red t-shirt that she'd always secretly liked him in (even though she thought no one knew) but it took her breath away.

She looked around and noted how the chapel was delicately lit, surrounded by hundreds of candles of various shapes, sizes and colours. The room was also filled with her closest friends and family, all dressed in white also.

Yumiko stood in front of Angelo, who had his arms wrapped around her stomach, the swell of her stomach evident to show she was in the last few months of pregnancy with her twins.

Heinkel sat casually on the corner of a pew, no sunglasses and smiling happily. Even with her scarring, the light still in her eyes was wonderful.

The twins and Teresina all stood happily at the altar, dressed in their best white Sunday outfits, wearing big and happy smiles.

Father Renaldo completed the happy assembly by standing up at the altar, a happy smile on his old face.

"Alex...it's beautiful..it looks like a wedding ceremony." Kat laughed slightly and looked at her wonderful husband. He just smiled back and approached her, taking hold of her hands and tenderly stroking them.

"Not a wedding. We're already married. That's how I feel. This...this is a renewal of vows. A promise that it's everlasting," he pulled her towards him at the altar, "kitten...I wanted to do this properly. The first time...was quick and...I wanted to show you how special this day was for me...our wedding anniversary."

Kat was speechless. She could only look at her husband as though he was an angel, sent down from heaven itself for her.

"By the way," he leant forward and whispered into her ear, "you look beautiful."

Kat remembered the quick 'assault' upon her person and looked down, gazing at what she was wearing for the first time.

She wore a simple white dress, that reached the floor and covered her arms, coming slightly off the shoulder. A small brooch had been placed on her breast, a blue gem sparkling in the middle (Yumiko' idea of 'something new, borrowed and blue).

"And the old...well, you're marrying an old man." Alex chuckled, reading her thoughts.

"You're not old...but you are my man." Kat smiled up at Alex and blushed, looking around quickly and then back at Father Renaldo as if to tell him to begin.

Father Renaldo observed everyone's silence and looked between the two, a small nod from Alex giving him the signal that all was ready.

"We have come together today to witness the marriage of Kat Niccals and Alexander Anderson."

Kat felt her heart tighten and she squeezed Alex' hands, trying to control her wave of wonderful emotions form pouring out.

"True marriage is the uniting of two souls attuned to each other," Renaldo continued, "it is fitting that an outer acknowledgement is made. We are here to bear witness to the entry into a closer relationship of husband and wife between these friends who are already one in spirit." Between each sentence, a small pause was given, Kat and Alex' just looking at one another as if there was no other person in their situation, feeling the kind of love they felt for one another.  
"Kat and Alex, you are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world you love best. You are adding to your lives and you are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and love."  
"At the end of this ceremony you will legally be husband and wife but you still must decide each and every day that stretches before you that you want to be married."  
"Make that decision and keep making it, for the most important thing in life is to love and be loved."  
"May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness."  
"May you embrace one another, but not encircle each other."  
"May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces."  
"Look for things to praise, often say I love you, and take no notice of small faults."  
"May you have happiness and may you find it in making one another happy."  
"May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another.  
Alex, ask you today, will you stand by Kat, care for her, hold her in the highest regard and die with this love you have for her untarnished in your heart? Please answer "I Will""

Alex smiled at Kat, as if he didn't even need the prompt.

"I will."

Father Renaldo then turned his attentions to Kat.

"Kat, I ask you today, will you stand by Alex, care for him, hold him in the highest regard, and die with this love you have for him untarnished in your heart? Please answer "I Will""

Kat sniffed away a happy sob, smiling and nodding her head at Alex.

"I will."

"And now, Alexander wishes to recite his own vows before the exchange of the rings."

Alexander looked at Kat with a small smile.

"Kitten...I actually found it difficult to write down how I feel. Every time I did I ended up jabbering in Gaelic or couldn't seem to find the write word. So...so I borrowed the words from a poet...it was the only thing I could come close to expressing my feelings for you."

Alex let go of one of her hands and delved into his pocket, quickly pulling out a sheet of paper and un folding it, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before he began.

"Tá an rós dearg cogarnach faoi paisean,  
Agus tá an rós bán ag tarraingt anáil ghrá;  
is fabhcún é an rós dearg,  
Agus is colmán é an rós bán.

Ach seolaim chugat cocán róis bánbhuí  
Le dathanna ar a bharra peitil;  
Mar tá póg dhrúise ar an béal  
Don ghrá atá is fíre agus is milse."

Alex looked up from his paper, Kat gazing at him like a lovesick pup. She had no idea what he'd just said, but it sounded beautiful.

"Kitten," Alex continued, sighing and looking ready to take her then and there on the altar, "**Gráim thú. Mo chuisle. Mo chroi. **_Mo shíorghrá...Go síoraí."_

_Kat couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes, neither did she want to. She knew, almost instantly what he'd been saying._

_'I love you. My pulse, my love, my darling. My Heart. My eternal love...forever.'_

_"Alex." Kat sobbed and Alex had to temporarily stop the proceedings, pulling her close to his chest and embracing her, a few tears escaping his eyes._

_Father Renaldo cleared his throat and they pulled away, still holding tightly onto one another' hands and happily smiling and chuckling at one another' tearful appearance._

_"And now the exchange of the rings. _As you exchange these rings, let them always remind you of your vow to love, be faithful and never give up on one another. Alex please place the ring on the third finger, left hand of Kat and repeat after me:  
I give this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."  
"Kat, every time you look at the ring on your finger, let it remind you that on this day, I gave you the ring as a tangible symbol of spiritual commitment. Let it remind you that your love is endless and your commitment is forever."

Alex obediently repeated, placing a new silver ring upon Kat' old one, the one he'd given her so they could always be together, no matter what.

"Kat," Renaldo turned to the girl, "please place the ring on the third finger, left hand of Alex and repeat after me:  
I give this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."  
Alex, every time you look at the ring on your finger, let it remind you that on this day I gave you this ring as a tangible symbol of spiritual commitment. Let it remind you that your love is endless and your commitment is forever."

Kat obediently repeated, slipping a cloned silver ring onto Alex' finger, something wonderful flowing over her as if it was official to her she possessed him and he possessed her.

"To marry your best friend is a joy, but to marry the person your heart has set upon is a joy unparalleled in human life." Renaldo looked around, observing the smiling and crying faces, "on this day I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kat and Alex Anderson. Go in peace as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Alex didn't even wait till the 'bride' bit, before he scooped Kat into his arms and pulled her into a kiss that was the ultimate beginning for them both. It was as if all their love transcended into this one declaration of affection and they never stopped, choosing to breath through their noses.

Everyone was crying (even Heinkel and the twins) all cheering happily and throwing up bits of confetti as Alex picked Kat up and walked her back down the aisle.

"Have a good night everybody! Kids, make sure you don't stay up to late! I'm taking your mummy to be ravaged." Alex leant forward and nibbled on his wife' neck lovingly.

"Alex!" Kat squealed in disapproval at what he'd just said to the kids (as well as the others).

But still, even when scolding him, she still couldn't lift her hand off of his cheek, her thumb stroking his face tenderly as her lips occasionally left a trail mark of kisses along the scar on is cheek.

"Alex wait until we're at least inside the room!" Kat laughed heartily, giggling as Alex playfully nipped and licked at her neck, purposefully tickling her.

"Can't help it. You taste to wonderful kitten, it's your own fault." Alex cheekily replied, nudging the ajar door open with his foot and walking in, happy to carry Kat in all the way.

They'd just come from the ceremony, Alex leaving no time whatsoever for a goodbye or congratulations from the guests, instead taking away his wife for the time the deserved.

He kicked the door closed again and strode a little more into the room. Placing Kat down carefully on her feet, he kept his arms wrapped around her, not wanting to let her go.

"You have me...what are you going to do with me?" Kat smiled cheekily at her husband, pulling him down slightly to give him a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
"Mmmm, I'll show you, Mo chuisle." He closed his eyes and leant forward, trailing the tip of his nose along her cheek and inhaling her scent.

"You know, I may enjoy what you say, but I still have no clue what you're on about." Kat allowed his hands to wander along her body, reaching around the back and un-buttoning and un-zipping her dress.

"Mo chuisle means my love. That's what you are. You make me go so crazy and sometimes, when I can't think of the right words, I remember what I had been taught in Ireland," Alex pulled back and stroked up the sides of her arms with his fingertips, "kitten...would you allow me to do what I liked to you tonight? Would you allow me to make love to you?"

Kat could have melted into the floor then and there. She shuddered in pleasure at the simple electricity that was coming from his fingers, and the way he whispered those words to her. Kat looked up at her husband and blushed darkly. No matter how much time it passed, he still made her feel like a teenager in love.

"Sim... faz tudo o que quiseres... eu pertenço-te meu amor...," she looked down and smiled, "that would be "yes, do everything you want, I belong to you... ."

The girl placed her hands on his chest and looked up again.

"My love."

Alex didn't say anything else. He instead lent forward and kissed his wife sweetly on the bridge of her nose. He set to work, carefully removing her beautiful dress and kissing and nipping at various places on her body which were uncovered by the fabric.

Soon, standing naked in front of him, he let his hands wander up from her calves, over her thighs and hips, before coming up to stroke her tender face.

"Beautiful. T_á_ t_ú_ go h-_álainn. Mo chroi."_

_Kat was lost in the sensation. The feel of him touching her and handling her. The wonderful words that were whispered into her ear._

_He carefully made her lay back on the bed, his hands stroking up and down her body, rubbing at occasional spots that made her moan wantonly._

_He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and trousers, leaning back over and kissing up from her thigh to her hip, before stopping and resting his head against her stomach, content for a while._

_"_The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

Alex stopped and looked up at Kat, who was looking down at him.

"The poem...in English," he crawled up to her and made her gently lay back down as he hovered on top of her, "for you. **Gráim thú. I love you."**

**Kat welcomed the kiss and parted her legs, showing Alex how eager she already was for him. He delved inside of her, different from the many times they'd done before. Better.**

**They held onto one another, bringing each other to the brink of pleasure, before collapsing over the edge and starting all over again.**

**They made love into the night and even into the early hours of the morning, Kat finally calling for mercy as she felt her stomach begin to cramp over from all her wonderful climaxes.**

**As the sun rose early and shone through the 'newly weds' window, a perfect picture of true love was captured.**

**Kat with her body wrapped contently around Alex, fast asleep and holding him as if he were a teddy bear.**

**Alex with one arm wrapped around Kat as the other held the hand which showed their symbols of love. The wonderful marks that they were husband and wife. Soul mates.**

'**Gráim thú- **graw-im hoo' I love you

'Mo chuisle- Muh Khish-la' My Pulse/My love/My darling

'Mo chroi- My heart'

T_á_ t_ú_ go h-_álainn- You're beautiful_

_Mo shíorghrá- my eternal love_

_Go síoraí- Forever._


End file.
